


I'll be your reassurance but you're my strength

by Lonely_Mirage



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Cumming without being touched, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just 2 bros bein dudes, like maybe a line if, riku thats kinky, slight blood kink, they're not actually dating NOR have they confessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Mirage/pseuds/Lonely_Mirage
Summary: During a training trip with the Disney gang, Sora has a nightmare, and well, isn't it Riku's job as his Dream Eater to give Sora some reassurance and comfort?





	I'll be your reassurance but you're my strength

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happened and they dont either, they haven't confessed, aren't dating, and well, Riku just wanted to make sora feel better. the fuck is editing? i dont even have this kink lmaoo
> 
> i also have a tumblr, it IS nsfw only, ask me things there, i do take prompts but no promises lol. miraginary.tumblr.com
> 
> edit: jokes on past me, i went and edited this anyway eyyyy. tho past me won in the end bc i accidentally added a chapter instead of fixing this one, my baddd. i deleted 'chapter 2' and just fixed this one up instead. reading is important, kiddos!

Riku woke instantly, fingers curled into a non-existent hilt. Teal eyes darted around the tent in a frenzy and the back of his neck tingled; something was wrong _._ He took a shallow, quiet breath and stared out the opaque mesh. The Master narrowed his eyes and focused on the outside word; scrambling to find what woke him up and sent him on high alert.

The air outside was quiet and in the distance he could hear the soft, content snores of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. The waterfall they had set up camp near was a dull, white noise and he could hear cicadas. Despite the atmosphere, his heart was pounding and adrenaline rushed through his system in preparation for a fight. He pushed himself up on his left hand, his right still curled in preparation for his Keyblade. His fingernails dug into his sleeping bag and he could feel the rigid dirt below their tent.

He had locked the entrance, right? He had told Sora he would when he got back from patrol.

At the thought of his tent-mate, Riku’s head swung around to Sora. The brunette was uncharacteristically curled on his side, the top of his sleeping bag unzipped and draped around his calves. His face was buried into the crook of his arm and his left hand was shoved under his pillow. The little that Riku could see of his right hand was in a loose fist, his fingers gripping and pulling at the fabric of his shirt. He was breathing softly, evenly, and his body was lax with sleep. He looked normal, other than his weird position.

Riku still felt on edge. Like the calm before the storm. Silver hair fell into his eyes as he ducked his head, eyes zoning in on his anxiety. On Sora.

As if sensing his stare, Sora shifted, face turning towards Riku. He was still asleep, his breathing deep and even. But he was frowning.

Riku felt the weight of his blade in his hand and slammed his palm down into his bed; his fingers twitched into the fabric, desperate to get enough room to summon his weapon; but he pushed the feeling down for the moment.

Riku closed his eyes for a long second, trying desperately to ground himself but he found himself peering at Sora before he even realized he had opened his eyes.

The brunette looked upset. His brows pinched together, and it created wrinkles in his forehead. Riku could see the younger boy’s eyes moving under his eyelids and his frown deepened. Sora’s fingers tightened on his shirt and he made a soft sound, barely more than a breath and bit his lip.

Riku’s fingers spasmed into his sleeping bag.

Sora let out a shaky breath and he _flinched_ , body jolting backwards. Riku’s hand was on Sora’s shoulder instantly, he wasn’t sure when he had moved, but it wasn’t important. This close, Riku’s blood sang with energy and he _knew_ what woke him up.

Sora was having a nightmare.

At that revelation, something in Riku _opened_ and he could feel anxiety, and fear, and helplessness, and rage and a dozen of other emotions as easy as he could his own. His back _hummed_ and when Riku licked his lips, he could swear his teeth felt slightly sharper. The Dream Eater took a low breath and used the weight under his hand to ground himself.

The last thing either of them needed was him recklessly jumping into Sora’s heart. Unwillingly, Riku laughed;  jumping into his heart was _exactly_ what Sora would do. Under him Sora stirred, and the Master felt relief wash down his spine like water.

He fell out of his crouch, legs light over Sora’s hips, and shook the brunette’s shoulder.

“Sora? Sora. Wake up, it’s just a dream; a nightmare. You’re okay” Riku kept his voice low, soothing; his grip was steady, and his shoulder was sturdy against his palm. Sora jolted again and winced, eyes squeezing shut.

Despite Sora’s unhappy reaction, Riku’s shoulders dropped and relaxed as the humming eased off.

Sora was waking up.

Sora’s loose fist clenched and when he went to rub his eyes, he dragged his shirt half way up his chest before he let go.

“Riku?” Sora’s voice was quiet and slurred with sleep. It was low and a bit raspy and distantly Riku noted that his name sounded _nice_ like that.

The rest of him was _much_ more focused on the large amount of smooth skin that Sora had unknowingly revealed.

Sora’s shirt had ridden up, exposing his belly button, stomach, and his... _happy trail._ And for a moment all Riku could see was warm, toned skin. Sora looked _good,_ fit and trim from years of fighting and sparing and running and Riku’s eyes followed the sharp lines down to his hip bones and then to his blue pyjama pants.

“Riku? Was happen’?” Teal eyes jolted back up to meet Sora’s. The brunette hadn’t moved from his curled position, but his head was tilted up to meet Riku’s own.

Riku wasn't sure when his hand slid from the boy’s shoulder to lightly curled around his neck, his thumb loose around Sora’s throat. He could feel the brunette's steady pulse and his hand lightly bobbed up and down as the boy breathed. Sora didn’t look bothered by Riku’s hand and was instead giving him a sleepy frown.

Before the Master could say a word, Sora’s eyes widened, and he frantically looked around. He pushed himself up and in response Riku’s grip tightened. The brunette slipped, and Sora’s back hit his sleeping bag. Sora lashed out automatically and Riku leaned back, his grip on Sora’s throat dropped and he leaned back on his haunches, pinning Sora’s thighs to the sleeping bag. At frantic blue eyes, the older boy held both of his hands in front of himself.

“Sora. You’re alright, it was just a nightmare.” Sora fixated on his left  for a long moment before his gaze settled on Riku.

Sora looked upset and unnerved, his lips were tight with unease and Riku gave the brunette a soft, reassuring smile.

“It’s alright, Sora. It was just a dream, you’re awake now.” His hand slowly reached out until it found Sora’s and he gave it a light squeeze. Sora didn’t match his smile, and to Riku that said everything and more. The brunette didn’t look ready to talk about his nightmare and Riku wasn’t going to ask, not until Sora was ready. But if he needed reassurance, Riku would do what he could to help.

**____________**

Sora’s whine cut off sharply as Riku shoved his fingers into his waiting mouth; they mashed against the boy’s teeth and smeared against his lips. Despite the pain that scraped across his knuckles, the Master pressed Soa’s tongue flat. The brunette arched and his body jerked under his; the boy’s mouth was hot, _burning_ against him and Riku let out a strangled groan. He pulled back just enough that he could _feel_ Sora’s smothered noise shake across his fingers.

His other hand pressed against Sora’s chest, fingers scraping against bare skin as he forced the boy flat against the sleeping bag. The Master used the leverage to force himself up, away from the humid air and _Sora;_ he pushed down _harder_ when the brunette arched up to follow.

Sora made another _sound;_ something rough from the back of his throat. It was oddly soft and Riku leaned forward to hear _more._ Sora obeyed as if he was commanded and Riku basked at the sound. The brunette arched under him and Riku pushed himself back before they could touch.

Sora made a _new_ sound, desperate and upset and it shot straight down to Riku’s groin. The Master licked his lips and panted between his teeth in sharp hisses as he stared at the _buffet_ caged below him. He swallowed roughly, his pupils wide and focused as he ached, his very body tense with the urge to grip and caress and for _Sora._ Another silenced whine echoed down his fingers and Riku’s unsteady breath scattered Sora’s hair.

Sora’s thin chest was quivering and hitching between breaths as he _writhed_ below Riku. The movement flashed silver and teal eyes fixated on his _crown._ Riku stared at the necklace for a long second, languishing at his _mark_ , silver and strong and so right and _good_ around Sora’s neck. Riku licked his lips, vivacious at the taste of _Sora_. His eyes flashed away from the necklace and instead the Master looked at the whole show below him and stared _._

Sora’s neck was bared to Riku, like an _offering_ and he could see the brunette’s Adam’s apple trembling with every rapid, shallow breath. His eyes trailed down Sora’s throat; languishing at his work. The soft lines of the boy’s throat were marred and dark, splotches of reds and pinks spiraling down in haphazard patterns. Riku’s jaw _ached_ ; for _more_ or for relief, he didn’t know. It didn’t matter anyway.

Not when Sora was below him, shivering and wanton and so _beautiful_.

Riku’s eyes dropped back down to the brunette’s slim throat, and his eyes zoned in on a patch of soft, naked skin right under Sora’s left ear. Riku’s head dropped and his teeth grazed the unmarked skin; Sora buckled under him, arching up, but Riku’s free hand pushed him back down.

Sora _whimpered_ into the Master’s fingers, the sound _lewd_ ; it was slurred between his fingers, needy and _desperate._ Unwillingly, Riku’s crotch grinded down against Sora’s and his _whimper_ morphed into a low sob and Riku exhaled roughly into the brunette’s neck. He opened his mouth, letting hot air wash over the spot and gave it a long languid lick. That warm mouth tightened around his fingers, the teeth biting into his knuckles.

Riku growled and rolled his hips into Sora’s and his hand pressed the other boy back down. The pressure around his fingers only got tighter and he caught another sound as his fingers twisted around Sora’s tongue and down his teeth.

Riku ignored the throbbing in his crotch and focused back on the brunette’s neck; he exhaled against Sora’s wet skin and the body under him shuddered. Riku dropped closer and silver hair fell into his vision, creating a curtain that framed that soft, unmarred skin. The Master mouthed the spot for a moment and _bit_ down; his teeth no longer grazing. He felt Sora jerk around him and gave the mark a lone suck in response. Riku pulled back just enough, his lips brushing dark skin as he murmured around the brunette’s abused neck; praises and compliments, words of adoration and _love._

His fingers caressed Sora’s tongue and he rolled his knuckles into Sora’s teeth in preparation. He could feel the brunette shake under him and Riku groaned. The Master gave one last breath, a last prayer of reverence and _thanks_ and adoration.

Sora’s teeth mashed numbly against his knuckles and he caught another keen, feeling it through his fingers and across his back. The brunette arched against him, writhing and making an indescribable, ineffable _,_ _wonderful_ sound. Riku’s fangs sunk into Sora’s skin and the smaller boy bucked into his grip. Riku groaned; the taste danced on his tongue and poured like light down his throat - _divine_ and _right_ and _perfect._

His back warmed and pleasure sunk down to the Dream Eater’s very being; as it meshed into his very soul and heart and _sang_. It felt brand new at each taste of skin, as if each mark was the first one on Sora’s neck. At _Sora. Sora_ never failing to fill the Master with warm, heady pleasure so intense and _perfect_. Riku groaned into the brunette as his hips grinded against Sora’s. The boy trembled and his teeth held firm against Riku’s hand. The tips of Riku’s fingers stroked the softness of his mouth and he playfully pulled Sora’s tongue.

The body under him jerked up into his and once again Riku pushed him back down. The older boy pulled back, barely a second later, his lips still resting on fever-hot skin. The body under him tensed, quivering in anticipation and the Master gave the growing mark a low lick before he dropped back down, latched his teeth back into Sora, and _sucked_.

It was _addicting._ He could feel the throat under his teeth vibrate and even through his fingers, he could hear Sora’s keen. It was a nice sound and only the thought of Mickey and Donald and Goofy hearing them kept Riku from letting Sora _scream_...But it was _such_ a nice sound and he couldn’t _wait_ to hear it in all its glory; loud and desperate and _his._

Riku groaned at the thought and pushed forward and sucked again. The Master’s fingers frantically worked against Sora’s mouth, pulling and tugging and caressing and twisting and after a moment of endless time, pulled back with a desperate gasp for air.

The spot under him was shiny and red and under his teeth marks, Riku could already see bruising begin to form; flowering across his skin in a soft tint.

His throat raspy and burning and unable to catch his breath, Riku’s eyes dragged up to meet Sora’s. His fingers were still settled warmly in the brunette’s mouth and drool had began to pour down his chin. Sora was shaking, and his eyes were staring past Riku and through the tent, unfocused and bright with pleasure. Riku still held a firm grip on Sora’s tongue and he idly pressed down. Sora made another soft noise and his hips thrusted against Riku’s.

Once again, Riku’s hand pushed Sora back down. He was _on fire_ from within, an uncontrolled heat that all circled around hazy blue eyes, a soft mouth, and warm skin under his fangs.

Blown eyes, pupils formed into long slits, dropped back to Sora’s thin neck. His former spot had darkened to a red that matched a dozen other marks on Sora’s crowded throat. Teal eyes trailed down from his spot, following the path of soon-to-be bruises; cataloging each mark and Riku let out a low, desperate sound when he caught sight of bruises crashing into bruises and imprinted fang marks.

Surrounding Sora’s crown was a volley of marks, each one a heady ruby red and his sharp eyes could see the pinpricks of darker red, where his teeth would form their own _deeper_ bruises; ones that would last beyond a simple Cure. Riku leaned back and licked his lips as he stared at Sora’s throat, at the outline of marks that made his necklace sparkle even brighter.

“Beautiful.” Riku’s voice was rough and raw and Sora made another beautiful noise. Riku pushed his fingers deeper down Sora’s tongue.

His eyes focused on another bare patch of skin, a small section near his shoulder between two other marks.

Sora’s body arched under him and he trembled, limbs jerking under Riku’s hand. When the Master pushed the brunette back down, the sound was the most desperate he had heard yet. It shot directly through Riku like lightning, through his limbs, down his core and to his cock and Riku’s own groan was just as desperate and his hips thrust down to gyrated against Sora’s.

It was messy and desperate and Sora was all _too_ willing and his body curved up to meet Riku’s. Riku bit down _harder_ and he tasted copper on his tongue.

Sora _screamed_.

The sound was loud; a long desperate keen and throaty around his fingers. Despite the older boy’s strength, Sora arched up, his cock grinding against Riku’s own in abandon, heedless of the thin fabric of their pajama pants. Riku’s fingers shook as the brunette’s teeth bit into his knuckles, in response he pressed down harder on Sora’s tongue, nails digging into the muscle. Sora’s scream cut off into a raspy moan; it ended in a high pitch and the brunette pushed his body further into Riku’s.

Riku could feel Sora’s cry vibrate through his fingers and it sent sparks straight to Riku’s own dick. Underneath him he could feel Sora spasming, writhing with tight, restricted motions; held still by both Riku’s hand and his bulk.

In an instant, Sora went limp, the tension disappeared around the older boy’s fingers and they automatically slid further into Sora’s mouth at the lack of resistance. His thumb brushed the corner of Sora’s bruised lips as his fingers automatically spread apart; desperate to touch every _inch_ of Sora. They caressed, and stroked, and grabbed his teeth, the back of his tongue, the roof of his mouth, anything that Riku could _claim._  

Riku felt wetness across his pants and hissed. He pulled back, teeth _pulling_ out of Sora’s shoulder. Sora jerked, his shoulder following Riku up, before he fell back down, supple and easily yielded. Riku pulled himself back, he licked his lips and felt dizzy at _Sora._ The brunette’s shoulder was already a deep red and Riku could see the tiniest welling of blood; he licked it away and Sora shuddered.

The Master’s hands pressed down further on Sora, there was no oppression and it was _easy_ to push him fully into the sleeping bag. Riku raked his eyes up from the art on Sora’s shoulder and he gaped at the piece he created.

Sora’s head was thrown back, his cheeks were a low red and his hair was messier than Riku had ever seen. He was panting roughly and there was drool leaking around Riku’s fingers; his lips were bright red and slick. Those swollen lips were stretched around his spread fingers, and he could feel bursts of air from Sora’s rapid breathing. His face was slightly tilted to the side and Riku impulsively pressed down on Sora’s bottom lip - because he _could_ , because Sora was right _here_ and so _soft_ and pliant and _-_ the brunette didn’t respond.

Riku swallowed, it twisted like gravel tumbling down his throat. His body was on fire, his mind was scattered to the winds, and he was so fucking _hard_. Riku stared in wonder at _Sora_ , the debauched image intertwining itself into his mind and very being.

The brunette was still slumped from where he had collapsed and wasn’t looking at Riku. The Master picked up his hand from Sora’s chest; he stayed limp and lightning shot straight to Riku’s cock. His hand latched onto Sora’s chin, messy and too tight and used it to force eye contact. Sora’s blue eyes were hazy, pupils wide and glazed.

Sora’s gaze seemed to stare past Riku’s into the distance, he looked _gone_ ; unfocused, dazed, unaware and _blank._ Riku felt satisfaction rush through him like a wave, it settled in his chest, buzzing and _satisfied_. The Master stared at his _prize;_ at his _conquest_. His teal eyes trailed down his Sora and he hummed to himself as he saw the brunette’s jaw and neck. He could see the splotches and marks that trailed down to the brunette’s chest, and even under the shitty lighting, they seemed to glow red. Riku gave another low groan at the beautiful colors they would paint on Sora’s skin.  

Riku felt another warm surge of pride rush through him followed by lust. It tangled into a warm mass that Riku could feel in his stomach; he pulled himself up away from _Sora_ and hissed as the cool air hit the wetness on his crotch. In a sudden burst, he released Sora’s chin; his head fell back like a ragdoll and Riku let out a low groan. He palmed his cock through his pants once, twice before he stopped. His fingers gripped himself and the heel of his hand pressed into himself and it wasn’t enough.

He looked down at Sora and the Master tightened his grip on Sora’s lips, he pushed down on Sora’s teeth and tongue, grounding himself. His cock twitched, _throbbing_ and hard but Riku ignored the feeling. Instead free hand reached out past Sora’s head and gripped the pillow in a fist full of fabric; the motion pulled him down and his hips jerked automatically, cock brushing Sora’s chest. Even through the fabric, Riku could see a soft shine on the brunette’s happy trail. He angled himself back up and stared, gaping and awestruck and _aching_.

Sora’s pants were askew and half-way down his hips, his hips barely covered and - and Riku liked _that -_ were fucking _soaked_ from when Sora had came. Riku could see the soft outline of Sora’s cock where it stuck to the wet fabric and a mess of sticky hair as his pyjamas barely hid his dick. Riku stared at Sora’s slack form with glee and a burning in his belly; Sora looked like he got completely and rightfully _fucked._

From his angle, Riku could see his own cock tenting his pants. He angled himself lower until he could brush it against Sora and he groaned, curling on top of his friend.

“ _Sora”_ At his name, those blue eyes slowly dragged themselves over to meet Riku’s. He still looked fucking _gone_ and Riku shuddered into Sora’s wet pants. So _close._  

Sora blinked slowly, his gaze staring past Riku. Dumbly, the Master remembered that his hand was still languid in Sora’s mouth, thumb still pressed white against his lower lip.

The Master slowly pulled his hand back, his fingers dug into the brunette's tongue as he drew his hand away; almost sluggish despite his shaking. His fingers felt cold when they finally reached the end of Sora’s lips and hit the humid air; Riku dragged his fingertips down Sora’s bottom lip and to his chin. His hand abruptly fell off his chin and Riku groaned as his wet hand gripped his cock; his eyes not leaving Sora’s face.

He looked like a _mess._ His lips were so red that they looked stained and even more _swollen_ and irritated without his hand in the way. His bottom lip was puffy and his mouth was slack; there was even more drool dripping down his lips and chin, a trail marking Riku’s path.

His grip on himself tightened and Riku saw stars as he jerked himself off to Sora’s _fucked_ expression. It didn’t take long and Riku ducked back into Sora’s neck, shivering and hiding his own desperate noises against Sora’s skin. His hand speed up in rough pumps and he panted against Sora’s neck, teeth grazing fresh bruises with every jerk. In the warmth of Sora’s skin and the darkness of his neck, Riku suddenly pictured the brunette’s slick happy trail and _fucked_ eyes and stiffened. In a burst of pleasure, the world lit up and Riku moaned into Sora’s shoulder, body shuddering with his release.

He slumped into Sora, exhaustion pouring through him, his skin was warm and smelled like sex, like _them_ and distantly Riku remembered that he was still crouched about the brunette. He pushed his head to the side and lazily looked down; he was pressed into Sora's crotch, and distantly, Riku watched as his last exhausted twitches ground his cock against Sora’s. The smaller boy’s abdomen and cock were shiny and his pants looked nearly transparent from their combined mess.

The Master gave a slow blink and looked up at his friend. Sora’s head was vaguely aimed towards him, but he didn’t look fully aware; his blue eyes were lidded and heavy and Riku idly noticed that at some point, his hand had let go of the pillow and instead was gripping Sora’s hair. The smaller boy looked half-asleep and was dropping more by the second, Riku groaned in pleasure at the idea.

On the count of 3, he pushed himself up to shaky knees and pushed himself over to Sora’s side. He let go of Sora’s hair and instead shoved his arm under the brunette’s head, Sora was still unresponsive and the Master adjusted them both; when their legs were tangled, Riku gently turned Sora over. He fell perfectly into the dip and curve of Riku’s chest and the Master used his right arm to pull him close. His dick brushed against Sora’s ass and he shivered. He heard a sleepy snicker and the older boy rolled his eyes.

He half-wanted to say something snarky back, but Sora looked like he had passed out and Riku wasn’t far behind. He shoved his nose into too warm skin and his left hand gripped Sora’s. The Master gave it a quick squeeze and let sleep take him. His last thought was that he had forgotten to check if he remembered to use the Keyblade to lock the tent, but he was asleep before he could think about it anymore.

As he discovered 6 hours later to Donald’s incomprehensible screams of horror, he did not. 

**Author's Note:**

> also yea, Riku got off Sora's shirt in that, but i couldn't find a way to write it in but trust me it happened. in contrast, Riku is very much wearing a shirt lol
> 
> also if you have tags, gimmie them, idk how you tag fucking anything lmao


End file.
